


Space is Cold

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Innuendo, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, X-Wing(s), no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Black One loses power and therefore heating. Thankfully Poe has Finn to warm him up.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies for the Phantom Menace quote title, but I couldn't think of anything else and it seemed to fit.

Black One clattered to the floor of the hangar bay. Without power, the ship was unable to set itself down gently or deploy its landing gear when Pava pulled it into the artifical gravity of the hangar bay with her own fighter’s tow cable. The two pilots had been engaged in a small skirmish with First Order ships and near the end, Poe had been hit. The ship didn’t seem too badly damaged and the commander had given the other pilot a thumbs up as she flew past his view screen, but he couldn’t communicate or fly, so she tugged him back to the fleet. Unwilling to trust the tow cable through hyperspace, it had taken a couple of hours.

Finn raced towards the crashed ship as soon as it seemed to have stabilized, stopping only to grab the med kit off the wall of the hangar. Jess hadn’t said anything about Poe being injured when she’d radioed in a report, but that was no guarantee he wasn’t hurt. There was no sign of the pilot attempting to open the viewscreen, which had a manual override. Finn climbed up onto the S-foils of the ship, still locked in attack position, and pulled the lever himself from the outside.

“POE!” he shouted, fear making him louder than strictly necessary. The pilot groans from where he’s curled up on his side, facing away from his boyfriend. He had apparently taken his helmet off, and it rested against his legs.

“K-keep it down, would you b-buddy?” he said as he rolls over awkwardly. His voice shook and his body was wracked by persistent shivers.

“Oh thank the Force,” Finn breathes, relief flooding his body. “Are you hurt?” He hefts the med kit up into his lap. The pilot isn’t bleeding anywhere that he can see, but the way his hands are tucked against his stomach is eerily reminiscent of how someone might put pressure against a wound to slow its bleeding.

“Just c-cold.”

At his words, Finn suddenly notices how icy the metal under him was and the way that Poe’s breath created clouds in the frigid air of the cockpit. The newly trained medic scolded himself silently for not realizing it earlier as he popped open the first aid kit to retrieve the shiny space blanket. Of course it was cold; the engines and therefore heating had been out for hours, and small fighters like X-wings weren’t as well insulated as larger ships. He leaned into the cockpit to tuck the reflective blanket around the pilot and then pulled out the thermometer. Poe’s skin is cold to the touch and his nose is bright red in the first stages of frostbite, but hopefully his internal temperature wasn’t too low.

“Under the tongue,” Finn instructed as he held out the thermometer to Poe, who took it with a slightly shaky hand. “You’re still shivering, which is actually a good sign. Probably means you have only mild hypothermia. Bacta immersion won’t be necessary, you’ll be happy to hear.”

“Yeay,” Poe mumbled around the thermometer. The device beeped and Finn took it back. He hummed happily when he saw that the pilot’s temperature was barely below the threshold for hypothermia.

“You’ve got two options here. I can drag your ass out of the cockpit and make you do jumping jacks in front of the other pilots before stuffing you into a warm refresher, or we can strip down to our underclothes, make them bring us blankets and hot water bottles, and snuggle here until you’re warm.”

“Option two sounds nice,” Poe said, and Finn smiled, inclined to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special bonus chapter for May the Forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of innuendo but nothing too explicit.

Despite both Finn and Poe stripping down to underclothes for more skin to skin contact and in a cockpit no less, which was one of the pilot's many fantasies, warming him up was distinctly less sexy than they had each been hoping. For one, the hangar wasn't exactly private, especially now that people had heard of their predicament. Their friends had brought blankets, hot water bottles, and even a friendly long-haired Loth cat that had sat on them for awhile before getting bored and wandering off. Finn positioned Poe's hands between his thighs to warm them, but there was no chance of anything happening there because the reason behind it was that his fingers were numb. Rewarming was also proving to be slower and more painful than anticipated. Poe's skin was too sensitive for any sort of rubbing or friction, and drinking even warm liquids caused him to cough roughly.

"Y'know, when I pictured you and I half naked in a cockpit, this was not exactly what I had in mind," the pilot muttered into the crook of Finn's neck.

“I should hope not,” his boyfriend agreed, gently pulling him closer. “Do you have feeling in your hands again?”

“Pins and needles.”

“That’s a good sign, even if it’s painful. And your ears?”

“They’re better.” They had the blanket all tucked up over his head like a little kid in a ghost costume.

“Okay. Let’s take your temp again. Open up.” He didn’t want to move Poe’s hands yet, so he very carefully brought the thermometer to his mouth and let him arrange it with his tongue. The suggestiveness of the motion, combined with the amount of skin-to-skin… It was hard for Poe not to notice what with his hands between Finn’s thighs, but thankfully, the ex-stormtrooper didn’t seem to be the only one finding the positives in the situation.

“Guess we know something’s warm enough,” Finn said, soft, and Poe huffed a laugh against his shoulder.

“Hey, wrap us up in blankets and we can still sneak out of here.”

“That’s a good excuse for you, but I don’t have a reason to be cold. I think it’s better we just stay here. Say it’s taking a little longer to get you warmed up than we thought it would.”

“Yeah, that sounds good with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and constructive criticism


End file.
